


Winnix - Haunted Houses

by carwood



Series: Haunted Houses [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Dick and Nix spend the night in a simulated haunted house.





	Winnix - Haunted Houses

It was a last minute decision, which Dick was very much against. “Who actually stays the night at a haunted house?” He asks, pulling his sleeves over his hands. It was only mid-office, but it was freezing. 

“It’s not really a haunted house. It’s supposed to feel authentic, but it's set up to actually scare you. Like… speakers and people walking on the floors above you to make you feel scared.” Nixon explains. 

“So it's all fake?” Dick questions.

“You’re making this no fun.” Nixon pouts. Dick sighs, pulling the car into a parking spot outside of the haunted house. 

“Sorry, Nix. I promise I’ll try and have fun.”

“No!” Nix shouts. “Promise you’ll try and be scared. It’s Halloween and we never do anything, and it always used to be my favorite when I was a kid. I just wanna be able to enjoy it again.” 

Dick reaches over the center council and grabs Nixon’s hand, pulling him closer. Nixon rolls his eyes but leans in and presses his lips against Dick’s. Dick pulls away with a smile.

They go into the dimly lit building, and sit in a waiting room with a couple other people while someone explains to them the premise of the haunted house. They would spend the night there and throughout the night there would be various things that would try to scare them, like footsteps. The lady explaining it to them was very adamant that the building was actually haunted. Dick rolls his eyes, which only results in a jab in the side from Nixon’s elbow.

After about fifteen minutes, they were allowed to all go into their separate rooms, where they would set up their sleeping bags.

“I can’t believe we payed money to sleep on the floor.” Dick sighs, sitting down on top of his sleeping bag. 

“It’s part of the experience.” Nix says with a smile, sitting down next to Dick and putting a hand on his knee. All of a sudden, the lights above them start to flicker. Nix leans in to and rests his head against Dick’s shoulder.

“Tell me a scary story.” Nixon says. 

“Are you serious?” Dick chuckles. “I don’t think I know any.”

“Come on! Just make one up! You promised you were going to try and have a good time and be scared!” Nixon yells.

Dick had no clue why Nix was being so sensitive to this. He knew that it was Nix’s favorite holiday when he was younger, but they usually just pass out candy at their condo.

Dick can vaguely remember the plot line of a scary movie he saw as a young teen. He tries to make is scary for Nix, but because he keeps having to pause to remember the next part.

Nix doesn’t really care about Dick telling a good story, he just wanted to have a good time with his boyfriend on his favorite holiday. Nix was massaging Dick’s hand when the flickering lights went out completely. Nix sits up straight, squinting to try and see through the dark. There was still a little light coming through the window, and Nix thought he could make out a figure in the doorway.

“Holy shit, Dick, do you see that?” Nixon whispers.

“No.” Dick says, also leaning forward to try and see through the dark when all of the sudden the lights turn back on, making them both jump. They immediately look to the door to see noone there.

“Oh my god, I swear I saw someone.” Nix says, standing up and pacing. Dick stands up and goes to the window, looking out of it. They could see the lights of the city on the skyline but between the house and the city were empty fields and backroads.

Nixon joins him at the window, putting an arm around his waist. They were chatting casually when all of a sudden a hand slammed onto the window right in front of their faces, making them both scream and jump back. The hand slowly drags itself down the window.

“I get the appeal of this place now.” Dick says with a chuckle, feeling his heart beating fast. 

“Told you that you would like it.” Nix says with a smile, and then he yawns widely. 

“Tired?” Dick asks, running a hand through Nix’s messy hair.

Nix nods and takes his shoes off, placing them next to his sleeping back and then laying down, zipping himself up inside of it. Dick lays down next to him and moves close to him.

They fall asleep relatively fast, besides the brief freak out over hearing footsteps upstairs. Dick was sleeping peacefully when he feels something jabbing him in the side. Dick rolls away, not wanting to wake up.

“Dick!” Nixon whispers, kicking him again.

“What?” Dick sighs, sitting up in his sleeping bag. 

“I have to pee.” 

“Go pee!” Dick sighs, rubbing his eyes as the lights begin to flicker above them again.

“It’s down the hall! I don’t want to go alone, Dick, please!” Nix begs, pouting out his bottom lip. 

Dick stands up, holding his hand out to Nix, “Come on.” Nix takes his hand with a small smile, letting him pull him up.

Nix doesn’t let go of his hand as they start down the hallway, feeling their way along. There was a flickering light ahead, illuminating the bathroom sign. Even though it was only a couple rooms away from theirs, the walk took them about five minutes because Nix kept slowing down and pulling Dick back.

They finally make it and Nix pulls open the door, when a person dressed as a zombie screams and jumps out of them from behind the door. Nixon screams, falling backwards into Dick. The person runs past them, cackling evilly.

“Holy shit.” Nix sighs, putting a hand on his forehead.

Dick laughs at Nix’s reaction, even though he was startled as well. “Alright, go use the bathroom so we can go back to sleep.”

Nix coughs awkwardly, “Um, I don’t have to use the bathroom anymore.” 

Dick is about to ask why and then glances down, bursting out into laughing. Nix makes a face and punches Dick in the arm. 

“I hate you!” Nix shouts.


End file.
